Leona Heidern
Leona Heidern (レオナ・ハイデルン, Reona Haiderun) es un personaje de The King Of Fighters, hace su primera aparicion en KOF 96. Leona hace sus apariciones en las sagas de Metal Slug, ella junto con Clark y Ralf el "Ikari Warriors Team". __TOC__ Historia Saga Orochi Leona naciò en una aldea sin nombre, donde vivìa su infancia con su familia en paz. Pero un dìa uno de los heraldos de Orochi, (Goenitz del viento salvaje), llegò a la aldea y exigio hablar con Gaidel, quien en realidad era tambien un heraldo de Orochi. Le ordeno unirse a el en su intento de liberar a Orochi. Sin embargo Gaidel se nego ya que habia estado viviendo con su familia en paz y no queria nada que ver con Orochi de nuevo. Goenitz enfurecio, y antes de irse advirtio que Orochi no perdonaria a los traidores. Miro por un momento a Leona le hizo una mueca y se marcho. Al caer la noche, Leona comenzo a enfermar, sufria un fuerte dolor de cabeza y al poco rato comenzo a toser sangre, Gaidel se alarmo ya que esta era una muestra del llamado Distubio de la Sangre, un proceso provocado por la sangre de linaje Orochi, aunque quien lo padecia poseia mucha mas fuerza, tambien causa locura y sed de sangre. Trataron de calmarla sin exito. Leona asesino a la gente de la aldea, incluyendo a su propia familia. Goenitz regreso a la aldea puso su mano en la cabeza ensangrentada de Leona y le ordeno dormir, Goenitz dijo que la despertaria cuando fuese el momento correcto. Leona comenzó a caminar sin rumbo en la selva. Fue encontrada por Heidern, quien había sido contratado para investigar el extraño suceso relacionado con la aldea de Leona, y no conociendo la auténtica naturaleza del mismo, decidió acoger a Leona como su ahijada, ya que para la vida de ambos sería beneficioso. En una ocasión, cuando Heidern volvía de una misión, vio como Leona subía a un árbol muy alto solo con las manos. Sorprendido con esta exhibición de energía, pensó que sería mejor que la chica permaneciera con él y entrenarla como soldado. Inmediatamente, Leona comenzó su entrenamiento bajo órdenes de Heidern. Aprendió todas sus técnicas, debido a una capacidad increíble de cortar con sus manos. Heidern se sorprendió del progreso de Leona: era como si ella hubiera nacido para luchar. No fue sino hasta 1996 cuando Leona recibió su primera misión oficial: debía tomar el lugar de Heidern en el equipo de Ikari Warriors durante el torneo The King of Fighters. Sus nuevos compañeros eran los mercenarios preferidos de Heidern: Ralf Jones y Clark Steel. Su misión era investigar a Geese Howard, el jefe del crimen organizado en Southtown, que había entrado al torneo en busca de una meta desconocida. Sabiendo que cualquier cosa que Geese busque sólo podría significar problemas, el nuevo equipo Ikari comenzó su misión. Aun habiendo sido eliminados en el torneo, Heidern ordenó a los Ikari Warriors asistir al estadio, en donde se llevarían a cabo las finales, para investigar cualquier acción posible de Geese Howard. Durante su investigación, una ráfaga masiva de viento arrasó por completo el estadio. Goenitz atacó al equipo vencedor, el represetante de Japón (Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido y Goro Daimon), siendo finalmente derrotado gracias a la ayuda del rival de Kyo, Iori Yagami y la organizadora del torneo, Chizuru Kagura. Pero Goenitz tuvo un momento para recordarle a Leona su pasado, lleno de muerte y sangre. Tras el torneo, Leona queda abatida. Los horrores del pasado cobraron más fuerza durante los acontecimientos de The King Of Fighters '97. Hacia las finales del torneo, Leona, junto con Iori Yagami, entró repentinamente en el Disturbio de la sangre, inducido por el propio Orochi. Ambos fueron controlados con éxito, y Orochi fue sellado de nuevo. Sin embargo, Leona se presionó tanto por estos acontecimientos, que deseó terminar con su vida, pero fue detenida por Ralf, que le devolvió la voluntad para seguir viviendo, al igual como Gaidel. Saga NESTS Durante los acontencimientos de la primera saga, en KOF 99 nuevamente fue enviada por su Comandante Heidern junto con Clark y Ralf y su nueva integrante de grupo Whip al torneo para investigar sobre la persona que estaba detras del torneo siendo los del Cartel Nests y que estaba tratando de conquistar el mundo y teniendo que llegar a localizar su base y detener sus planes de conquista mundial. En el KOF 2000 nuevamente junto con Clark, Ralf y Whip llegan a entrar una vez mas al torneo por ordenes de Heidern para investigar sobre el quien estaba dirigiendo aun el Cartel Nets ya que todavia habian individuos que estaban detras aun del torneo, al finalizar el torneo solo descubre que Whip llego abandonarlos y encontrando el video que dejo grabado. En el KOF 2001 vuelve a aparecer Clark a Ralf y nuevamente integrandose al grupo su Comandante Heidern que substituiria a Whip que abandono al grupo, para llegar a investigar sobre el verdadero Lider del Cartel Nets tratandose de Igniz. En el KOF 2002 llega aparecer aunque tratandose de un Dream Match no hay historia pero integraria nuevamente con Ralf y Clark haciendo grupo inclusive en este juego tiene la habilidad para poder transformarse en Orochi Leona. Saga Ash Heidern llega a darles una invitacion del torneo 2003 que el mismo llego a recibir y que fueran nuevamente a participar que aqui harian grupo con Ralf y Clark, durante los acontencimientos del torneo llegan a rastrear a los integrantes del Sky Noah siendo los hijos de Rugal tanto Adelheid Bernstein y Rose Bernstein que ayudan para llegarlos a derrotar y detener sus planes pero descubren que el organizador del torneo no habian sido los hijos de Rugal si no que el verdadero se trataba de Mukai un jefe que llegaba a ser descendiente de Orochi y que ellos llegaron a colaborar en esa organizacion. Al terminar el torneo cuando fue liberado el Sello de Orochi, Leona nuevamente entra en el disturbio de sangre, llegandose a transformar en Orochi Leona. Ralf y Clark la detienen inmediatamente para que no llegara a causar daños en alguna parte aunque en esa interversion salen lastimados ellos dos y llevando sana y salva a Leona que llega a recuperarse. Leona no participa en el siguente torneo ya que su Comandante Heidern le prohibio a que participara pues teme a que pudiera entrar nuevamente en el disturbio de sangre de Orochi, en su lugar fue Whip nuevamente integrandose con Ralf y Clark al grupo teniendo que investigar nuevamente el torneo para saber acerca de los organizadores que estaban detras. Leona apareceria en KOF XII aunque en este juego se trato de un Dream Match pues solo se pudo llegar a apreciar a Leona que llegaria a tener una nueva vestimenta en este juego y ya no utilizaria los pantalones cortos que uso desde su primera aparicion desde el Kof 96 hasta el 2003 si no ya unos largos. Leona nuevamente fue enviada por Heidern en KOF XIII junto con sus compañeros de grupo Ralf y Clark la acompañarian para llegar a investigar quien era el que estaba detras del torneo llegando a descubrir que se trataba ahora solo la hija de Rugal siendo Rose que primero nuevamente fue utilizada para organizar el torneo y hacer las invitaciones a los respectivos equipos, en este torneo Leona durante una batalla llega a salir gravemente lastimada llegando a parar al Hospitan donde el mismo Ralf y Clark la llevan y una sorpresa fue que llegaria Whip irlos a visitar al Hospital para saber como se encontraba Leona. Leona continúa como miembro del equipo Ikari Warriors para cada torneo The King of Fighters. Another Day Leona hace un debut junto con los Ikari Wariors para tratar de buscar respuestas sobre el paradero de otro clon de Kyo. Despues de que la electricidad se corta por K' y Maxima que estaban hackeando la base huyendo de la fuerza militar. Cuando K y Maxima discuten del proceso de clonacion en el tren, parece que Leona tira un Arete brilloso y empieza a luchar con ellos que los toman como asecinos. No se sabe que ocurrio en el tren lugo de que Ralf vio a dos sujetos. En el ultimo episodio, ella junto con Clark y Ralf buscan respuestas sobre Kyo, tambien ven a Kyo y Alba Meira peleando (Creyendose que Kyo es el clon) e Iori les avisa que no es el clon. Depues de que Kyo dejara de pelear y el fuego se extingue, Kyo les dice a ellos que si quieren una prueba con el pues que lo hagan. Personalidad Leona es muy reservada, y no le gusta hablar mucho. Tiene una actitud muy fría, y, aparte de Ralf, Clark, Whip y el comandante Heidern, Leona no habla con otras personas. Exteriormente parece muy audaz y despierta, pero en realidad sigue temiendo volver a su estado Orochi y hacer daño a sus amigos. Leona odia la sangre (debido a la masacre que causó), pero cuando lucha parece estar siempre cubierta de ella y a la defensiva. Es solitaria, pero sabe que sus compañeros estarán con ella incluso en los peores momentos. Poderes *'Cortar / Piercing Manos '- Leona puede cortar o perforar con sus manos. *'Aura de Corte-' Leona puede crear un aura de corte alrededor de las manos y los pies. *'Bola de Corte '- Leona puede crear una bola de energía rodeado de varias hojas de energía. *'Antidisturbio de la Sangre '- Gracias a su parte de sangre Orochi parte, humana, Leona entra en este estado cada vez que la presencia de Orochi es fuerte. Mientras que en esta forma, los ojos se dilatan, su espalda está encorvada, su piel adopta un tono más oscuro y su pelo cambia a un tono rojizo. Ella es en su mayoría incoherente y grita con frecuencia. Se vuelve más fuerte y más rápida, pero pierde su cordura. *''Slashmark'' - Leona crea un ataque en forma de V hacia su enemigo desde arriba o abajo haciendo que explote *''Explosivo'' - Leona saca como una granada o dinamita que la avienta y pueda caer desde su adversario. *''Chispa'' - Introduce una chispa explosiva hacia su oponente en el torax y despues de una pose que Leona hace, explotara en los aires. Estilo de Pelea Leona comparte varios movimientos con su padre adoptivo, Heidern. El slashmark en forma de V que aparece al final de su V-Slasher como movimiento de desesperación y Super es un homenaje a Choudenji máquina Voltes V - el robot gigante titular tuvo un ataque en el que hizo una barra en forma de V a través del enemigo, dejando una brillante V por un momento espectacular poco antes de que sea destruido. Su chispa rebelde como DM y SDM donde planta un explosivo en su oponente, alejándose del oponente al tiempo que uno posee, es en realidad un homenaje a Kamen Rider Negro RX - un programa de tokusatsu japonés, donde el héroe atravieza a su enemigo y procede a hacer lo mismo pasar por la chispa que sale de su vientre de su oponente y finalmente explota. Además, su salto de ataque de CD (ataque fuerte que golpea al oponente de distancia utilizando la potente emisión / botones de patada.) Se parece a la versión Kamen Rider Negro de la patada del jinete, debido a la luz repentina e inexplicable de energía rojo alrededor de su pie, y se realizado en el aire. Otro sentai homenaje incluye aretes explosión (Himitsu Sentai Goranger). Sus otros movimientos toman sus homónimos de Grendizer y Jojo's Bizarre Aventure. Música *'Rumbling on the City' - The King of Fighters '96, '98, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'W.W.III' - The King of Fighters '99 *'The Trooper '- The King of Fighters 2000 *'My Whip' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Jungle Bouncer '- The King of Fighters 2002 *'Inside Skinny' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Irregular Mission' - The King of Fighters XIII *'DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ '- The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Ray '- Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi) Apariciones *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *SNK Gals' Fighters *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2 *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters XII *Metal Slug XX *KOF 2002 UM *The King of Fighters XIII Cameos *The King of Fighters XI - Cameo de fondo en PS2 *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - Cameo de fondo *Capcom vs SNK 2 - Cameo de fondo, de pie junto a Edward Falcón *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - Cameo de fondo *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 Apariciones en Anime *The King Of Fighters: Another Day - EP3 y EP4 Personajes Similares *Orochi Leona Tarjetas Leona Heidern leftlink=http://s3.argim.net/files/s/01_dlf.gif|right left imagenes Leona-kofXIII.jpg|Leona en KOF XIII leonakofxii.jpg|Leona en KOF XII leona-k3.jpg|Leona en KOF 2003 Leona k2002.jpg|Leona en KOF 2002 Evilleona.gif|Leona orochi kof 97|link=Leona orochi leona.gif 031.png|Trofeo Leona KOF XIII 028 Soldado Silencioso (secreto).jpg|Logro Leona KOF XII Leona97.jpg|Leona en Kof 1997 Leona98.jpg|Leona en Kof 98 Leona99.jpg|Leoma en Kof 99 Leona00.jpg|Leon en Kof 2000 Leona01.jpg|Leona en 2001 LeonaWinXIII.png leona-mi2x.jpg LeonaMSXX.png|Leona en Metal Slug XX Ikaritema.png leona_the_king_of_fighters_xiii_by_heidernn-d5puk7z.png Wallpaper leona and iori kof xiii by gothicyola-d52sgf4.jpg|Leona y Iori en KOF XIII leona dialogues.png leona--.png|Ikari Warriors Team leona.png leona-.jpg ﻿ Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Categoría:Nacidos en Enero Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Ikari Warriors Categoría:Personajes de Brasil Categoría:Personajes KOF XIII Categoría:Hakkesshu Categoría:Personajes de Metal Slug Categoría:Personajes de Maximum Impact